My Light In Darkness
by Sishui.Uchiha
Summary: Even if the world denies him she will always accept him Review if there is any mistakes


**Hi guys Its me son I decided to make a short ZerVis Fanfic Means Zeref X Mavis maybe this has some grammar mistakes You know I am not the best In english So sorry**

**If you like it Be sure to Review. SO ENJOYYY!**

* * *

Zeref was laying under a tree covered by its leafs his eyes closed feeling the air and voices around him but what made him really smile was a certain girl Moves.

"Oh for god sake Zeref" scowled Mavis her hands on her hips looking directly at the resting black wizard.

Zeref lips curled into a smile he opened his eyes and looked at the tree above him while sitting then turned his look to the girl.

"Oh, Mavis you're here weren't you busy with your guild," He said still smiling.

"Your right but I left the job for Precht-kun I need a little rest," she said while stretching arms.

Zeref sat there dumbfounded his eyes widen" You quitted your job?" asked Zeref surprised by the fairy actions.

"What about it I can take a little rest beside you want me here right?" Mavis said pouting.

Zeref smirked "Its your island you can come even if I didn't wish it although I am really happy your here," he said

Mavis blushed at his words and moved her hands to her back while looking away "Wh-What are you saying Idiot."

Zeref smirk turned into a wide grin" You are really something Mavis Vermillion" He said.

Mavis blushed even more her heart started to beat her breathing became laboured " Ze-zeref I...I-I" She tried to release the words that were inside her heart, but didn't make It and decided to turn her back and run.

"Oi Mavis!" screamed Zeref but with no avail as he watched the fairy run 'w_hat was that for?" t_hought Zeref questionably.

* * *

Mavis reached the mountain and sat on the edge panting holding her chest she looked down and breathed while thinking 'w_hy?' _she asked as tears started to form on her eyes 'w_hy cant I be with him?' she thought as more tears came from her eyes s_he was thinking about that time when she told some people that she fell in love with The black-haired wizard, but they rejected the idea because...

She was the light and he was the darkness.

No matter how much she try to change him he will stay the enemy of the world despite her proves that he changed they didn't listen and they even suspected that he feels the same.

That's why she was determine that she will travel to Tenrou and she will tell him how she feels but she was scared of rejection every time she tries to tell him, but she always gets the feeling that her chest is tight and that she cant breath.

"Mavis" a voice called her from behind pulling her back from her thoughts she looked to see Zeref with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned Look.

Mavis wiped her tears and gave him a reassuring smile"Its okay Zeref I am fine" she said.

Zeref look turned serious "If its okay then why are you sitting on the edge crying?" He asked with a serious tone.

Mavis looked back at the ocean with a sad look trying to make the black wizard leave.

"I am not leaving until you tell me whats going on," He said sternly.

Tears returned to Mavis eyes 'i_diot'_ she thought as the tears ran freely down her cheeks 'e_very time I try to forget you..' _she thought as she looked at the sky_  
_

_'You make me fall in love with you again' _she finished sobbing quietly.

Zeref unable to contain himself ran to her and made her turn so he can look at her pretty face, but to his surprise it was stained by tears he pulled her to a tight hug as Mavis returned his Hug while sobbing in his chest.

He rubbed her back soothingly trying to comfort her, she was always there for him what kind of friend he will be if he did not do the same?

After a few moments, Mavis stopped sobbing and rested her head in Zeref Chest this is it she had enough even if the world continue to reject him she will always accept him with warts and all.

She buried herself deeper in his chest and whispered "I love you" she said her heart beating.

Zeref froze he was speechless he didn't do anything until Mavis moved her head to look at him.

She was blushing Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes" I love you so much Zeref And-" her words were replaced with a small gasp when Zeref Pulled her to another tight hug.

She was now sitting on his lap she could feel his breath on her head as her arms were laying lifelessly on her sides.

"I love you too Mavis" he whispered Against her hair.

Mavis felt her heart beating faster and her face getting hotter "You were the first who accepted me when the world didn't do so" he said Pulling back to look at eyes.

"You were my first light in this dark world..." he said looking directly at her eyes "and you are my first love," he said his eyes showing her nothing but love and passion.

Both mages felt the world around them disappear they felt like they were the only ones, they were looking at each other eyes locked both blushing madly.

Zeref wrapped his arms around her small waist and moved closer until Mavis could feel his breath on her lips "Zeref" she whispered before their lips met.

Her eyes widen for a moment until she decided to close it the enjoying the kiss she moved her hands and wrapped it around his neck and opened her mouth allowing him to explore it.

they pulled for air looking at each other panting " I love you Zeref " she said happily moving her hands to cup his cheeks.

"I love you too Mavis" Zeref replied before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

That day they were happy that in the middle of darkness and light they found each other and they promised that they will stay with each other always and forever.

* * *

Zeref was injured long cuts were at his hands and body a large shaped scar on his chest he was holding his hand running through the island.

They were battling against the king of dragons Aclonogia after a fierce fight Mavis decided that she will seal him inside the island and the cost was her life.

They were both injured and Mavis released a light canon sealing the monster inside the island for the next 400 years.

But after the canon did the Job Aclonogia disappeared with an explosion leaving the black wizard to look for the fairy.

Water dropped from the sky and fell to his face flowing like a tear was it a tear from the sky or from his eyes? he didn't know his eyes betrayed him.

Dragging his feet closer to her his tears seem to be flowing with the rain his hand finally reached her hand it was so smooth he never bothered to ask why because he loved it he loved everything about her everything about her seems to be completing him.

But he didn't like how her hand were cold against his she used what's lift from her power to return his hold on her hand giving him her smile the smile that she knows it was his favorite.

Taking her to his embrace, he used his hand to protect her head wiping some dust from her pretty face.

"Don't leave me.." his voice cracked like a little child "You can't leave me ...you promised" he pleaded before closing his eyes to let the tears fall freely.

He opened his eyes when her hand reached His face "_Sorry.."_

"NO! stay with me I will fix you...okay stay with me" begging is the only thing he can do but he will beg if it can make her stay with him.

"_I love you..." _

_"_I love you too" lowering his head he captured her soft lips on a small kiss but when pulled away he found that her eyes were closed and her body was cold he placed her hand on his cheeks tears kept falling "Please Mavis don't leave me..." he said while rubbing her hand trying to warm her so she might open her eyes again.

Useless he knew it was useless she broke her promise to him he lost her just like he lost everything he lost everything when she left him because...

she was his everything.

Holding her body close hugging her tight not wanting to lose her...through in fact he lost her crying is all he can do while keeping her on his embrace.

The sky understands his feeling he lost everything he always thought he was the darkness but in fact he was in darkness and she was his light.

But now he returns to darkness after losing his light.

The light that guided him.

The light that loved him.

The light that saved him.

Since that moment, he made himself a promise.

He will be darkness itself.

He will spread it like a wildfire.

Even if destiny wants him dead he will use darkness to control destiny.

And that was his pain.

The pain that will never go away.


End file.
